Would it Matter
by Olivsissweet
Summary: JONAS When Nick gets kidnapped it's up to Joe and Kevin to save him. Will Nick ever be the same again? What happened to him while he was kidnapped? Will his brothers be able to save him? WARNING: violence and possible incest.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Joe!" Kevin whispered as they entered the concrete building that looked like prison.

"I'm coming," Joe whispered back.

They silently entered the building and crept down a long hallway. They searched through each room they crossed until they heard a cough. They both froze, afraid that they had been caught. But no one came to them. They heard the cough again.

"It sounds like it's coming from the basement," Joe whispered.

Joe and Kevin opened the basement door and entered the basement. What they saw took their breath away. There were tons of boys chained to walls. They were all naked and looked to be the ages between 13 and 15. The boys all looked up at Joe and Kevin with sad eyes. Some boys had raw backs from being whipped while others had piercings on their groins.

Joe gulped and Kevin took a deep breath. They couldn't believe so many boys had been kidnapped. They walked down the stairs and looked at all the boys. They were looking of one boy in particular. They whispered his name and looked for him but couldn't find him.

"He's over there," one of the older boys said.

He pointed to a corner where a very beat up boy was curled up into a ball. Both Kevin and Joe sucked in a deep breath when they saw the condition of the boy. The boy's back was still bleeding from being whipped and he was shivering like crazy. Joe and Kevin gently approached the boy so as not to scare him. The boy's back was facing them and he was facing the wall. His right ankle was raw and bloody from the shackle that was attached to it. Joe reached out his hand but Kevin stopped him.

"Nick?" Kevin said gently.

The boy slowly turned his head around and Joe and Kevin gasped. Nick's left eye was swollen shut and his lip was busted. He had a broken look in his eyes, like he had given up. Nick blinked a few times and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"K-Kevin? Joe?" he said in a quiet and raspy voice.

"Hey buddy," Kevin said.

Nick sniffled and started crying. Joe couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his arms around his little brother. It took Nick a few seconds to respond to the hug; it had been weeks since anyone has shown him affection.

"I-I thought you guys weren't gonna find me," Nick said once he had calmed down.

"Are you kidding?" Kevin said. "We would never stop looking for you."

"We've been looking for you since you were kidnapped," Joe said. "I'm sorry it took us so long to find you."

"It's okay," Nick said. "As long as you're here."

Nick shivered again and Kevin pulled out a blanket from his back pack. He wrapped the blanket around Nick's naked body and pulled out a screwdriver. Suddenly the basement door opened and two men entered.

"Hide behind that pillar!" Nick whispered urgently.

"But…"

"No buts, hurry!" Nick said.

Joe and Kevin got up and hid behind the concrete column. Joe grabbed the blanket and stuffed it in Kevin's back pack. The men entered the basement and started talking.

"Hmm, who should I use today?" one man said mockingly. "Where's that curly haired boy?"

"Please sir," an older boy said. "You used him yesterday. Please use me instead."

"No, I want the curly haired boy!" the man said. "He's better than any of you kids are! Ah, there he is."

The man came over to Nick and unshackled him. Nick put up a good fight but the man was much stronger than he was. The man smacked Nick and told him to quit squirming. Nick did as he was told and the man led him out of the room. Joe gasped when Nick looked at him. Nick had fear in his eyes. Nick hardly ever has fear in his eyes.

Once both men were gone Joe and Kevin came out from behind the column.

"W-what are they gonna do to him?" Joe asked the older boy, whose name was Daniel.

Daniel sighed. "They're gonna torture him," he said.

That's when they heard Nick scream bloody murder. His screams were agonizing. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. Joe and Kevin could hear the men's laughter as Nick screamed.

"Kevin, we have to help him!" Joe said.

"The only way we can help him is by staying out of sight," Kevin said.

"But…"

"No buts Joe," Kevin said. "It would be stupid of us to walk into a room with two men who are much stronger than us. It's beat to just wait."

Nick's screams got louder and more painful to hear.

"Kev…" Joe said

"I know Joe," Kevin said. "I can't stand it either but we have to stay hidden for Nick's sake."

"I told you not to cum!" a man said. "Now you're gonna get it!"

"C-cum?" Joe said.

"Do you mean that they're –" Kevin began.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "They're raping him."

Kevin sucked in a breath and clenched his fists. Ten more minutes went by before Nick was carried back into the basement. Joe and Kevin hid behind the column again as the man shackled Nick's ankle. Then the men left. Kevin and Joe came out from behind the column and approached Nick. Nick was crying silently and shaking like crazy. Joe put his hand on Nick's shoulder and Nick jumped.

"It's okay, it's okay," Joe said quickly. "It's just me."

Nick opened his arms and Joe hugged him. Nick curled up to Joe's warm body, trying to get warm. Kevin pulled the blanket out again and draped it over Nick. Then Kevin got out the screwdriver again and started working on the shackle. Joe held Nick close to him, enjoying being so close to his little brother. After about five minutes Kevin freed Nick.

"We're gonna get you out of here," Kevin said.

"What about everyone else?" Nick asked.

"We're calling 911 and telling the police where this place is," Kevin said.

"Okay," Nick said.

"Can you walk?" Joe asked.

"No," Nick said.

"It's okay," Joe said. "I'll just carry you."

Joe wrapped the blanket around Nick and picked him up like a baby. Nick rested his head under Joe's chin. Kevin put the supplies away and led the way out of the basement. They began to walk down the long hallway, checking over their shoulders from time to time. They were getting closer to the exit when they heard a cool voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" a man said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two weeks earlier…_

"Come on Nick, we're gonna be late for school!" Joe called as Nick put his books in his book bag.

"I'm coming!" Nick shouted.

Nick put on his jean jacket and book bag and flew down the stairs. Joe and Kevin were standing by the front door waiting for him. When he reached the door all three brothers walked out the door.

"Have a good day at school boys!" Denise called.

"We will," the boys chorused.

They got in Kevin's car and went to school. Kevin dropped Nick off at the middle school down the road from the high school.

"Have a good day at school," Kevin called as Nick got out of the car.

"I will," Nick said.

"I'll see you when I get home from work," Kevin said. "Don't forget to wait for Joe to pick you up."

"I won't," Nick said.

"Okay, bye Nick," Kevin said.

"Bye," Nick said.

Kevin waited for Nick to get in the school safely before he drove off. Soon they arrived at the high school. Kevin parked his car and he and Joe got out of the car. They said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

After school Joe walked to Nick's middle school. Nick was sitting on a bench waiting for Joe. When Joe got there, Nick hopped off the bench and they started walking home. Joe started getting a weird feeling as they were walking home. He looked over his shoulder a few times and stayed close to Nick, Nick noticed Joe's uneasiness and asked what was wrong.

"I don't know," Joe said. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

They continued to walk home. As they were rounding a corner, a black SUV pulled up beside them. Two men got out and started approaching the boys. Joe got in front of Nick protectively as the men approached them. One of the men grabbed Joe and held onto him as the other grabbed Nick. Nick kicked and screamed but the man was too strong. Joe tried to wiggle out of the other man's grasp but the man was also very strong. Joe called for help as Nick was thrown in the car. The man holding Joe let him go and started running toward the car. Joe caught up to him and attacked him. The man knocked Joe out and got in the car. the car drove away, leaving Joe on the ground, unconscious.

When Joe woke up, he was in a hospital room. He looked around and saw his parents and Kevin sitting by his bed. Kevin noticed Joe was awake and tapped his parents' shoulders. Their parents looked at Joe and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Joseph!" Denise said as she hugged her son.

"Mom?" Joe said. "Where's Nick? Did they find him?"

"Oh Sweetie," Denise said. "They looked everywhere but couldn't find a trace of him or the car. I'm sorry Honey."

"This is all my fault!" Joe said.

"No it's not," Paul said.

"I felt like something bad was going to happen and it did," Joe said.

"Did you try to protect Nick?" Paul asked.

"Of course I did!" Joe said.

"Then you did what you could," Paul said. "It isn't your fault."

"What are the police going to do?" Joe asked.

"We're going to make an announcement on the news," Denise said. "We are going to tell the kidnappers how much Nick means to us and to give him back."

"When are we gonna do that?" Joe asked.

"Tomorrow," Paul said. "The nurses said you could go home as soon as you were awake. I'll go fill out the papers and we'll get you out of here."

"Okay," Joe said.

Paul signs the papers and Joe is taken home. When they get home Joe immediately goes to his room and cries. He cries for his little brother who was kidnapped. He cries for himself and about missing his brother. He cries because he knows, deep down, that if they get Nick back, he will never be the same. Joe falls asleep thinking of ways they could rescue their little brother.

"…Please, he's my little brother. I just want him back," Joe said.

He just finished his speech about having his brother back safely on the news. The news reporter thanked the family and left. Kevin and Joe went to Kevin's room and looked up abandoned buildings on the internet. They were trying to figure out where the kidnappers would've taken Nick.

Over the next two weeks the brothers researched things on the internet and met up with people who said they've either seen a curly-haired boy or the black SUV. All the places they checked were empty, though.

Finally, two weeks later they got a hit. An old man said he saw a black SUV pull up in an old prison building when he was out for a walk. Joe and Kevin and Joe thanked the man and went back to their house. Instead of phoning the police about their discovery, the boys decided to check it out on their own. After all Kevin was a brown belt (one belt away from a black belt) and Joe was a red belt (two belts away from a black belt). They had been taking karate lessons since they were seven. Nick was an orange belt (two belts away from a white belt) and wasn't as skilled as Joe and Kevin because he quit to focus more on Broadway shows.

That's why they're in this predicament. They didn't call the police when they should have because they thought they could handle it. Now they were facing the consequences. The man who had talked to them was standing in front of them with a cold stare. Nick's whimpered and Joe held onto Nick tighter.

"Where do you think you're going with my most prized possession?" the man asked.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if people like this story or not.**


End file.
